Secret Letters
by ButcheredAngel
Summary: Harry and Draco are paired as pen pals but they don't know it. They find out they have a lot in common with this mysterious stranger and sparks begin to fly.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- So yeah I've written another story, fancy that lol. I'm saving Slytherin Roots chapter 8 for when the school year because I have no idea mostly because I have writer's block. This story came from reading all those Harry and Draco diary fanfictions and I thought why not write pen pals one and make it more exciting and original somewhat.

Summary- Dumbledore decides that he wants the houses to be kind to each other so he assigns secret pen pals for people from different houses so that they can make new friends. Harry and Draco are paired as pen pals and they find out they have a lot in common then they thought and they decide to find out who this mysterious person is.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

" The recent behavior has me questioning the tension of the houses so I've decided that there's only one solution," said Dumbledore.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the Great Hall starring at Dumbledore in wonder. They had to agree after the huge battle between Harry and Draco that ended with many people injured who joined into the battle. Harry sighed and he grabbed his glass and took a sip of pumpkin juice. He looked over to the Slytherin table and he noticed Draco starring at him and Draco glared at him. _If looks could kill that would be the one. Jeez what's Malfoy's problem, why can't he stop being a git!_

" Why don't we all fight to the death and see who comes on top," said someone who sounded suspiciously like a Slytherin.

" No, I have decided to do something of a muggle nature, you will be assigned pen pals. You will not know who your pen pal is except their pen pal name that they will choose. Your pen pal will be chosen randomly from the sorting hat and you will write to your pen pal everyday and get to them and you might realize that people from different houses do have some things in common with you. Now you will get owls that will know the person who you are sending it to. Now every morning the letters will be delivered to your pen pal. So I want everyone to take the piece of paper in front of you and write your full name on it and below your nickname," said Dumbledore who waved his wand and a piece of paper and a quill appeared in front of them. " We will be screening what you write and if you write something mean you will deal with me,"

" This is stupid, this won't do anything," said Harry who took his quill and wrote his name down.

" What should I choose as my nickname," said Ron.

" Something that describes you, I wrote bookworm," said Hermione. " What did you write Harry?"

" This is stupid," said Harry

" You didn't really write that did you? I just wrote Quidditch lover," said Ron.

" Yeah that's what I wrote," said Harry " I don't really care,"

" Alright everyone please put your paper in your hat and you may head to your chambers. Tonight an owl will be sent to you and it will have the person's nickname on it, it will also have a series of questions on it for you to answer. This will help you get to know the person better before you can send your own letters. The owl will be the one you will use to send all your letters so please don't use another owl. That's it," said Dumbledore.

Harry, Hermione and Ron headed for the hat. The placed their paper in the sorting hat and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat in the common room waiting for his letter. He watched as everyone was getting his or her letter, soon he was the only one who didn't get on. Hermione and Ron started to fill out the paper. He sighed, he wondered if he was lucky and he didn't get one. Then all of a sudden a pitch-black owl landed softly into his lap and he untied the piece of parchment.

" So Harry what does it say?" asked Hermione

" Same as yours," said Harry.

" I meant nickname silly,' said Hermione.

" Huh oh lets see…sexgod," said Harry and he then looked at it again. " Wow that's cocky,"

" Thanks kind of funny," said Ron

" I guess," said Harry and he looked at the paper. He quickly filled out the paper and he checked it over.

What house are you in? _Gryffindor _

What is your favorite subject? _Defense against the dark arts _

What do you want to be when you're older? _Auror_

What year are you in?_ Sixth_

What is your favorite meal? _Supper_

What is your favorite drink? _Fire Whiskey_

Do you have siblings? _No_

Do you like Quidditch? _Yes_

What is your personal option on this assignment? _Completely stupid_

Harry folded in up and he sent it away. He told his friends he was off to bed and he took off his clothes and he slipped into his bed only in boxers. He laid back and fell asleep immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was woken up by his screaming alarm clock. He slammed his hand on the off button and he sat up. He noticed that all of the Gryffindor boys were already dressed. He grabbed his towel to have a quick shower. He then put on a pair of faded pair of black jeans and a baggy t-shirt with My Chemical Romance on it. He walked down to the Gryffindor common room and noticed Hermione and Ron waiting to go.

"What's up with everyone?" asked Harry

" Well we want to get out pen pal letter,' said Ron.

" Why is this exciting?" asked Harry.

" It just is come on Harry," said Hermione and she dragged him out if the Gryffindor common room. He sighed and walked beside them to the Great Hall. He sat down and the meal began. He noticed many people getting anxious for their letters. Then he heard an owl screech and hundreds of owls flooded the Great Hall. On softly landed in front of his friends then finally he got his. He opened it up and began to read.

What house are you in? _Slytherin _

What is your favorite subject? _Defense against the dark arts and Potions_

What do you want to be when you're older? _Auror_

What year are you in?_ Sixth_

What is your favorite meal? _Supper_

What is your favorite drink? _Fire Whiskey_

Do you have siblings? _No_

Do you like Quidditch? _Yes_

What is your personal option on this assignment? _A waste of my valuable time._

Harry noticed that actually had many things a like. He started to wonder what Slytherin this was. Then he caught himself; he knew this was a useless waste of time. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about the letter. Who could it be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah ok a little cheesy at the end but I was lazy. Sorry no romance or anything yet but its coming. Well hope you enjoyed it and please R&R thanks so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you liked it so far. I have many ideas for this story, which I find surprising. Anyway this is the next chapter, hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2-

Draco sat at the Slytherin table with his pen pal letter in his hand and his cup of coffee in the other. He sipped it as he read it. He then set it aside and looked at the Gryffindor table and his eyes didn't land on anyone in particular. He turned to join the conversation.

" Well I think this is just stupid," said Blaise who sighed.

" Its not so bad, we could have had to talk about our problems or something stupid. We just pretend to be nice to them and then kick their ass," said Draco who shrugged, " I wonder who got Potter, I'd love to have him. I'd find out all his secrets and then reveal them!"

" Wow nice Draco. I think it's not so bad. We could find our soul mate," said Pansy.

" God you girls what is your problem? I thought you liked Draco," said Blaise.

" Well since he's confessed he is gay I have decided to look for a different lover," said Pansy calmly.

" What?!? All those years of you hanging off me and all I had to tell you was that I was gay and you would have laid off," said Draco outraged.

" Well of course sweetie, you just have to fill me in with the details of your sex with your men," said Pansy who smiled and ruffled his hair " You gay actually makes you even hotter,"

" You Pansy, are sick," said Blaise who shivered " And you scare the shit out of me,"

" Thank you Zabini, that's sweet of you. Ah come on, don't tell me you don't want to be one of Draco's one night stands," said Pansy " We ALL know how you look at him,"

" Guys, I'm right here," said Draco who waved his hands in front of their faces " As much as I like when people talk about me this is creeping me out,"

" Well its like so true. Blaise admires your body from afar all the time, I've noticed,' said Pansy proudly.

" Maybe genius its because he was the first male I slept with," said Draco who smirked " And I might add, it wasn't that bad,'

Draco stood up and started walking out of the great hall. He turned looked down for a moment and he felt himself walk into something. He looked up to notice Harry Potter, his worst enemy starring down at him. Draco pushed Harry off him and brushed himself off. He looked at Harry before grabbing his wand and pointing it at Harry's face. Harry did the same thing at the exact same time. Draco looked deep into Harry's emerald green eyes with dead hatred. He watched the golden trio walk in behind him with their wands raised. Then he felt Pansy and Blaise join him with their wands raised. Draco looked at Harry for a moment and noticed something he hadn't before, Harry was actually gorgeous. He hadn't noticed this before but now he had. He then shook the thoughts out his mind and he leaned in to whisper something into Harry's ear.

" Watch your step Potter, I will get you back but I don't want to embarrass you in front of all your classmates because today I feel somewhat nice," said Draco who licked Harry's ear " Oh but I will get my sweet revenge,"

Draco chuckled as he felt Harry shiver. He straightened up and pushed Harry out of the way, tripped Ron and called Hermione a mudblood. Finally satisfied he made his way to Potions. He ignored his friends and their idiotic conversation and he strolled into the classroom and took his usual seat in the back of the classroom. He watched his favorite teacher; mentor and godfather walk into the classroom and walk to the front of the room.

" Good morning students. Dumbledore would like me to remind you that you have to write a letter to your pen pal. I will hand out a piece of paper for you to write the letter on. I will let give you the period to write it," said Snape who sighed and passed out papers.

Draco looked at Snape and he took out the letter from his pocket and admired it again. He did want to know more about his mysterious pen pal but he didn't want anyone to know. He looked up and he raised his hand.

" Mr. Malfoy what would you like?" asked Snape.

" Sir, this is completely useless if you ask me! Gryffindors and Slytherin's will never be friends its like you know impossible can't Dumbledore see that or is he too blind," said Draco smartly.

All of the Slytherin's burst out laughing and many raised their hands to high five Draco. He leaned in his chair and he smirked. Snape chuckled for a moment before answering.

" As true as it seems you must do this," said Snape " As ridiculous and stupid as it seems,"

Draco sighed and he looked down at the blank piece of paper. He wondered what the hell he was supposed to say to this person. He didn't know much about the person let alone know what to write to them. What do Gryffindors like anyway? Sucking up to Harry fucking Potter mostly. He took out his quill and looked at the piece of paper.

" Dumbledore has told me to tell you to tap your quill on the piece of paper and questions will appear. Please begin," said Snape.

Draco tapped at the piece of paper and he snorted and he began to write the answers. He looked at number 8 and stopped. He didn't want to write his most embarrassing moment to this, person especially to a Gryffindor. He sighed, he could just make it up but then he wouldn't know what to write. He sighed, might as well just write it. He finished minutes later and he checked it over to make sure he answered them correctly.

Are you male or female? _Male_

What house would you rather be in then your present house? _Ravenclaw because I'm also quite smart but I will still choose Slytherin over anything it is by far the best house._

Who do you admire? _My father_

What is your favorite color? _Black and Green_

What is your favorite band? _Surprisingly it's a muggle band called Linkin Park _

Do you like to read? _Yes _

What is your favorite book? _Another muggle book called Artemis Fowl he reminds me so much of well me._

What is your most embarrassing moment? _I guess that would be dressing up in my mom's clothes and make up and dancing around my house. It was quite funny thinking about it now, my father was furious when he saw me but my mom just laughed. _

Who is your favorite teacher? _Severus Snape of course._

Any final comments that you would like to mention- not_ anything that I can think of. Oh do you Gryffindors like praise Harry Potter and think his your god? Sorry I just HAD to ask. _

Draco smiled at the last comment and he folded it up and he leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Harry who was also finishing his letter and he seemed to be folding it at the moment. He wondered how he could get Potter back for bumping into him; he did promise he would get his sweet revenge. He could jinx him or make him drink some awful potion. All of them seemed fitting but he had already did that to Potter and he wanted to do something new. He wondered if he could get one of his Slytherin buddies to kiss Harry straight on the lips just to seem him freak out and get everyone to think Potter was gay. Wait is he gay? Draco wondered if Potter was actually gay and most people knew about it, then it wouldn't work. He could see Potter gay he does scream like a girl, which is quite entertaining. _Hm, maybe Blaise knows if Potter is gay. He seems to know everything about everyone of Pansy she always is snooping and getting information about people. This might actually work but who would kiss Potter I mean that's just gross. He looks like he never washes or at least doesn't style his hair but he the ruffled hair does look good on him. Also no glasses this year really brings out his eyes. Crap I have to stop thinking about this. Well Blaise does owe me a favor maybe he'll kiss him._

" Mr. Malfoy are you ok?" asked Snape. Draco's head shot up and he looked at Snape. He just nodded and he noticed his little black owl had landed on his desk. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and he watched it fly off.

" Class dismissed,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke up in a start as his personal alarm clock, Blaise shook him awake. Draco yawned and he got up and headed to the shower. He had a quick shower and he wrapped his towel around his waist and he walked into his room he shared with Blaise. He grabbed his black designer jeans and his tight black shirt. Blaise walked over to where Draco was getting his clothes ready.

"Draco you never wear tank tops that are tight," said Blaise.

" A, its called a muscle shirt, B, it looks hot on me," said Draco " Doesn't everything look hot on me?"

"You're acting really well since you have to kiss Potter and all," said Blaise.

" Shut up I was trying to forget that," said Draco.

" Sorry but I'm going to rub this in your face for your whole life," said Blaise.

" Whatever, it will still be cool to see all of Gryffindors faces when they see me kiss their king. The Slytherin's know I'm doing this to get him back, I do stupid things like this all the time to piss off Potter," said Draco who slipped into his jeans and slipped on the tight black muscle shirt. He then slipped the Slytherin tie around his neck and he made it lose.

" So how do I look?" asked Draco " Oh wait my hair,"

Draco rushed out of the room to the bathroom. About 20 minutes later he walked out and he posed for Blaise.

" You look sexy," said Blaise.

" Damn straight," said Draco who headed out of the Slytherin common room with Blaise beside him.

" So why are you going to kiss Potter," said Blaise.

" Well I've put a lot of jinxes on him and a lot of potions so I wanted to do something you know embarrassing because the past ones have not yet made Potter extremely embarrassed so this one should work," said Draco.

" And what if it doesn't then you kissed your worst enemy," said Blaise.

" Like my father would say, nothing ventured nothing gained," said Draco who opened the Great Hall. He watched Harry and his friends were making their way to Draco. Draco walked right up to Harry.

" Malfoy what do you want?" said Harry.

" My sweet revenge of course," said Draco who smirked and he noticed that the hall went extremely silent. " Oh Harry wasn't last night just SO much fun. I still remember when you screamed my name SO loud last night I was surprised that you didn't wake up the WHOLE school. You shouldn't deny your feelings for me,"

Harry stood their shocked and the whole the school was staring in complete shock. Draco leaned in and lightly kissed Harry on the lips. He smirked and he leaned again so he was inches away from Harry's ear.

" Told you I'd get my sweet revenge, how are you going to explain this to your friends now," said Draco who smirked and he walked over to the Slytherin table just in time to see Harry rush out of the Great Hall. He high fived the whole row of Slytherin's and then he sat down.

" Draco that was brilliant," said one of them.

" I loved his reaction and the school's," said Pansy.

" That was good, I wonder how Potter is taking it?" asked Blaise.

" Oh who cares," said Draco " Hey my letter is here,"

Draco took it from the owl and it flew away. He unrolled it and began to read.

Are you male or female? _Male_

What house would you rather be in then your present house? _Ravenclaw since it's a great house and I'm smart._

Who do you admire? _My father_

What is your favorite color? _Black and Green and Red_

What is your favorite band? _Muggle bands Linkin Park and My Chemical Romance._

Do you like to read? _Yes _

What is your favorite book? _A muggle book called Artemis Fowl._

What is your most embarrassing moment? _When I kissed my cousin, it was by total accident my uncle pushed me into him but it was still embarrassing his is SOO ugly and fat._

Who is your favorite teacher? _Professor McGonagall. _

Any final comments that you would like to mention- j_ust wondering if all of you Slytherin's are death eaters. Also do you like praise Draco Malfoy?_

Draco chuckled at the last comment. He wondered if people did praise him they do follow him around all the time and think he's amazing. He was starting to really want to know this mysterious person they had so much in common. _Who is he?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is it, thank you for reading it. Well I thought some fighting between Harry and Draco would make it more fun to read besides the letters. Hoped you like it. Please R & R thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who reviewed or just read the story. I'm pleased that you enjoy it so far. I just wanted to add some points so you understand and so I don't make you confused. Every chapter I switch people so Harry is odd chapters and Draco is even chapters if you don't get it. Also I might make some of the characters act dumb or other things don't be offended this is how I interrupt the characters. Hope you like chapter 3.

Special Note- I have to personally thank Aquila Corax for your question idea. Thanks I like your idea I hope you like what I've done with it. Also if you think of any questions you want to add then I can add them in if I like them. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the story.

Also I won't be telling anyone how the story ends but I will try to be original so it probably won't be like Slytherin Roots but I can't promise anything.

Hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3-

Harry hurried out of the Great Hall with his friends right behind him. He leaned against the wall and he put his head in his hands. He sighed and he banged his head against the wall and he groaned. Hermione rubbed Harry's shoulder comfortably and Ron paced in front of them. _I swear I'm going to kill Malfoy, slit his throat and watch him bleed to death. Maybe I could get him back with an awesome jinx or an evil potion. _

" I can't believe you slept with Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron finally.

" I didn't sleep with Malfoy, he was getting me back for bumping into him," said Harry angrily.

" It all makes sense I mean I saw you sneak out last night and you didn't come back for hours," said Ron

" Did you?" asked Hermione.

" Its not what you think!" exclaimed Harry.

" Well Malfoy did say…" said Ron.

" I DON'T LIKE MALFOY!!!!!!," screamed Harry so loud he made some of the people in the hall jump. " Why are you listening to something that Malfoy says over what I say? I bumped into someone when I was walking. We did some talking that's all ok!"

" Whatever you say Harry," said Ron.

" God I'm going to kill Malfoy," snarled Harry and stormed off to his first period class, potions. Hermione and Ron shrugged and followed him to Potions.

Harry walked into the classroom and noticed how people were staring at him in wonder. He groaned and he sat down in his usual spot at the front. Moments later he felt Hermione sit next to him. He took out his pen pal letter out of his pocket and he reread it and smiled at the last bit. _Do people worship me like a god? They always talked to mw and wanted to hang out with me and yet they think I'd do Malfoy, a death eater. _

" Harry who did you meet in the halls?" asked Hermione.

" Nobody," said Harry " Well someone but I won't tell you,"

" You always tell me everything," said Hermione.

" You don't seem to be telling me much lately Hermione," said Harry.

" So I haven't told you that I'm dating a Ravenclaw is that it?" asked Hermione.

" Oh so now you tell me," said Harry.

" Well I thought you wouldn't care about that. So who did you meet?" asked Hermione.

Before Harry could reply, Snape entered the room and made his way to the front of the room. He took out paper and passed them out. He walked back up to the front to address the class.

" This is the next set of questions for your pen pal letters. Again tap your paper and the questions will appear, I will give you 20 minutes and then class begins.

Harry took out his quill and he tapped the piece of paper and he read the questions. He sighed and he quickly answered them and he looked them over before folding it up.

What is your option on the war that is going on? _I think it's violent and cruel and people need to realize that killing people who aren't as high and mighty as us is cruel. You-know-who needs to be killed._

If you could duel one person in Hogwarts, who would it be and why? _Draco Malloy. Why? Because he's a git and needs to understand that the world doesn't revolve around him. He needs to stop making fun of people who are mudbloods and blood traitors. If I could I'd make him switch bodies with one of his many victims and see how it feels to be made fun of. _

What house do you most despise? _Slytherin, bunch of death eaters._

In general, what type of person do you most likely hate? _Stuck up gits like Malfoy. _

What type of person do you like? _Kind people who aren't clingy and know that you're there for them without saying it like family._

Do you fight with other houses? _Yes. _

Do you join into fights just because your friend hates the person? _Yes_

Do you want to make peace with the people you have harmed?_ Yes _

And any other comments or answers that people have asked? _No not all of praise Harry Potter and think he's god. I respect him but I don't think of him as god. He's gone through a lot and he stills has the strength to still search and destroy You-know-who._

Harry folded up the piece of paper and he tied it to the little black owl and he watched as others finished and sent it away. Then Snape coughed and he pointed to the board.

" Today we will be making a very powerful potion that changes the persons gender for 48 hours. It doesn't matter if you are male or female and will change your whole physical appearance. Alright I will read out the partners," said Snape.

Harry chuckled darkly for a moment and he looked over at Malfoy. _This is it. If I get a good partner and we complete the potion correctly I could use it against Malfoy and change him into a girl for 48 hours that would make him cry for sure. _

" Potter, Malfoy," read out Snape.

Harry grinned; Draco was the best potion maker in the class including Hermione. He grabbed his books and made his way to the seat next to Draco. He brushed shoulders with Blaise and he looked up to see Blaise wink and Harry blushed a little. He quickly sat down next to Draco.

" Hello does it look like I'm getting the ingredients?" asked Draco flatly.

" That's not nice to say to me after sleeping with me, you could be a little kinder," said Harry who smirked and he walked up to the ingredients cupboard.

He reached for one of the ingredients when his hand brushed someone else's hand. He looked over to see Blaise. Nobody was close by.

" Last night was interesting," said Blaise.

" I guess you could say that. We shagged that's it," said Harry.

" It didn't mean anything to you?" said Blaise curiously.

" It was a good shag, what else would you like me to say?" asked Harry.

" Nothing I suppose," said Blaise who grabbed the last of his ingredients. He turned about to leave.

" Hey wait. Look I need a favor. If I give you a potion will you slip it into Draco's drink?" asked Harry.

" Sure what's in it for me?" asked Blaise.

" Whatever you want," said Harry.

" My room, eleven o'clock. Do you remember the password?" asked Blaise.

" It was one of the only things you got out the whole time," said Harry who grinned " Mudblood,"

" Good, so when will you give it to me?" asked Blaise.

" Before supper," said Harry " Promise,"

They looked at each other for a moment before returning to their potion.

" That took you long enough," said Draco " What were you saying to Zabini?"

" How good the sex was," said Harry who grinned and started to cut the dragon scales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry made his way to the Slytherin Common room under his invisibility cloak. He stalked the shadows looking for one person to fulfill his desires. He stood in the shadows as he watched Blaise Zabini walk out of the Slytherin common room. Harry walked out of the shadows and took off the cloak.

" Hey Zabini," said Harry.

Blaise jumped and he turned around and he sighed in relief.

" Oh its just you!" said Blaise " You can call me Blaise if you want,"

" No thanks too weird. Here's the potion," said Harry who handed it to him.

" Before I give it to him you have to tell me what it does," said Blaise.

" Lets just say it has to do with the potion that we made today in Potions," said Harry.

" Oh you didn't?" said Blaise who laughed, " Oh god I can't WAIT to see this,"

" Me either," said " Thanks for…"

They heard the Slytherin common room door open and out walked Draco Malfoy with earphones in his ears. Harry grabbed Blaise and pulled him into the shadows. He threw on his invisibility cloak.

"Dracolicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons," sang Draco

Harry burst out laughing and he convered his mouth quickly. Draco turned to look but he didn't see anyone and he looked around and went back into the common room. Blaise and Harry walked out of the shadows.

" Did that just happen?" asked Harry.

" He seems to like that song lately," said Blaise.

"I wish I caught that on camera," laughed Harry.

" Well I have a few seconds to get this into Draco's drink he always forgets he can't take his Ipod or whatever it's called to the Great Hall," said Blaise who smiled " See you at eleven make sure you wear something sexy,"

" Alright," said Harry who walked off. Blaise hurried past him to get to the Great Hall. Harry went back up to the the Gryffindor common room and he saw Hermione sitting by the fireplace. He took off the cloak and she stood up.

" There you are. I was waiting for you," said Hermione. " Were you seeing this mysterious stanger again?"

" It's none of your buisness," said Harry who threw the cloak in his room " If you anwser this question then I will tell you. How long does that potion we made in Potion's take affect?"

" Umm usually 8 hours." Said Hermione.

" Blaise Zabini," said Harry who walked out of the Common Room.

" Why Blaise?" asked Hermione who caught up with Harry.

" He's the one who told me ALL about you and Draco, you and him you and that Ravenclaw, justin is his name right?" asked Harry.

" Oh," said Hermione " But why did it take hours to come back,"

" He kissed me, and well I'm like Malfoy in a sense I use people. He wanted sex, I was a little sex deprived so I went for it," said Harry " I find Slytherin's are a lot better in bed then Gryffindors,"

" Oh Harry," said Hermione who laughed " I do agree though,"

" Slytherin's do sex better," said Harry who laughed and they walked into the Great Hall.

" I want to ask you something since your bi and all,"said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry.

" Do you think Justin is hot?" asked Hermione shyly.

" Totally," said Harry who sat down next the Ron. Hermione sat down across from the tow. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table. He watched Draco drink his pumpkin juice and he then looked at Blaise. He smirked and he slowly noddded. Harry chuckled and he raised his glass to Blaise.

" Take a good look at Malfoy because it's the last one you'll ever see of him," said Harry darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry yawned and realised he was going to be late for breakfast. He hurried into the shower and had a quick one. He grabbed his faded blue jeans and black shirt and he ran out into the common room. He noticed that only Hermione was left in the common room.

" Is ron mad or something? I haven't seen him much," said Harry who grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

" He still thinks you slept with Malfoy," said Hermione who stood up and they headed for the Great Hall.

They stepped in and took their usual seats in the Great Hall. Harry began eating when all the owls arrived and flew around him. His owl arrived and he undid the paper from the owl and bagan to read.

What is your option on the war that is going on? _I think it's pretty useless as much as I hate mudbloods and blood traitors I don't think wiping them out would do much good. Also I think you-know-who needs to take a chill pill or something, he's always angry._

If you could duel one person in Hogwarts, who would it be and why? _Harry Potter. Why? He's a stuck up git who walks around thinking he's the most important person in the world. He acts so much like you-know-who he might as well become a death eater. He needs to realize that the world doesn't revolve around him._

What house do you most despise? _Gryffindors._

In general, what type of person do you most likely hate? _People like Potter._

What type of person do you like? _People who aren't like Potter._

Do you fight with other houses? _Yes. _

Do you join into fights just because your friend hates the person? _Yes_

Do you want to make peace with the people you have harmed?_ Yeah right no way. They deserved everything that I've done to them _

And any other comments or answers that people have asked? _No, a lot of us are actually not death eaters but most of us sadly will become ones in the future I'm afraid. Also, we don't praise Draco but we do admire him, what isn't there to admire. He's rich, gorgeous and of course smart and has a great taste in clothes. _

Harry laughed the last comment but wondered if all people thought of him as a stuck up git. He didn't want to be like Malfoy. He sighed and he continued his breakfast when the doors to the Great Hall were slammed closed. Headed toward Harry with her wand raised was Draco Malfoy, or what was once Draco Malfoy. Draco's blond hair was now past her slim shoulders and her cheek bones were now even more hollowed. She had a slim waist but large breasts. She was wearing baggy pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. She walked over to Harry and pointed her want straighed at Harry's face.

" I'm going to kill you for this," said Draco.

" I have no idea what your talking about," exclaimed Harry.

" I might have no proof but I will find proof. Watch your back potter," snarled Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope your not too disappointed that I didn't write the sex scene for Blaise and Harry. I only used the couple because I needed someone to but the potion in the drink. I hope you liked the rest though. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- Yay, school is back! – so not! - Does anyone think school is a nightmare besides me? Anyway if you do then here's chapter 4 to make school seem not so bad because fanfiction and everything you love is on the Internet. I wrote most if this in class so I hope it's good. I don't usually write my fanfiction in a notebook then type it out. Well hope you like it.

Special Note- I have to thank Aquila Corax for you question ideas again. I'm glad I don't have to sit and think for an hour for question ideas. Thank you soooo much. I hope you like what I've done with them.

Well I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4-

Draco threw open Pansy's closet and as riffling through the skirts and dresses. She took out a mini skirt that had a quilt like pattern on it. She took it out and admired herself in the mirror.

" How does this look?" asked Draco.

" Sexy," said Pansy " You totally need a strapless shirt to go with that!"

" Pansy, I don't want to look like a whore," said Draco.

" Fine how about a low cut shirt?" asked Pansy.

" Oh just get me a shirt," said Draco.

Pansy nodded and she hurried off to her wardrobe. Draco sighed and she examined her nails curiously. She grabbed Pansy's nail file and started to file her nails. Blaise watched her curiously as she did this. Pansy hurried back with a black strapless shirt, a black bra and a pink thong.

" I am not wearing a thong Pansy," said Draco.

" Oh come on you will totally look sexy," said Pansy " Besides this is the best way to get a guy,"

" I'm only going to be a girl for 48 hours Pansy," said Draco " But what the hell,"

Draco grabbed the clothes and she kicked Blaise and Pansy out of the room and she changed. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment before opening the door again.

" So how do I look?" asked Draco.

"Sexy," said Pansy who grinned.

" Blaise?" asked Draco.

" Ok I guess," said Blaise.

" Now for the make up," said Pansy who shoved Draco in to a chair. She strapped her into the chair and walked over to her desk. She grabbed her eyeliner, mascara, blush, lipstick and eye shadow. She began to apply it to Draco's face. After about 10 minutes she grabbed her portable mirror and showed Draco.

" I look sexy," said Draco " Not that I didn't before,"

" Do you want to leave your hair down or put it up?" asked Pansy.

" Leave it down. Its perfectly straight anyway," said Draco.

She grabbed her backpack and headed down the hall for her first period class. She turned the corner and she growled, there stood in the middle of the hall, Harry Potter. She walked straight up to Harry. As she was walking she noticed how hot Harry looked today. He was wearing a tight green shirt that showed off his Quidditch body. He had on black skinny jeans and he wasn't wearing his glasses today. She paused for a moment. She felt suddenly shy all of sudden, this never happens to her. She shook her head and she slammed Harry into the wall.

" Potter I'm going to kill you for this," said Draco.

" You look beautiful as a girl," said Harry.

" You think? I think the skirt might be too short and this shirt shows off way too much cleavage. What do you think?" asked Draco who couldn't believe she was asking him what he thought of her.

" Very sexy," said Harry who smiled.

"Thought so. You look sexy today too. I like that shirt it really brings out your eyes," said Draco " Not to mention your to do die for abs,"

Draco slapped her hand over her mouth._ Did I just say what I just think I said to Harry Potter out of ALL people? I can't believe it. What's happening to me? He is hot though; do not think of that next thought. _She smiled at Harry innocently.

" Are you feeling ok Malfoy?" asked Harry.

" Call me Draco well until I choose a girl name," said Draco who reached up and placed a hand on Harry's face. " I never noticed how hot you looked until now unless you count potions once. You have such a nice face, and very plump, kissable lips,"

" Ah thank you Draco, we um sort of um have to go to class," said Harry.

" Shh, just kiss me," said Draco who pressed her lips against Harry's. Harry's eyes opened in shock but he quickly relaxed and kissed back. Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and the played with Harry's tongue and he realised that Harry had his tongue pierced. _Now that's hot._

" So you are sleeping with Malfoy," exclaimed a pissed off Ron who just rounded the corner. They quickly separated and Harry turned and blushed.

" Why don't you mind your own business Weasley," said Draco " Just because Harry isn't doing you doesn't mean you have to ruin his relationships,"

Ron glared and raised his wand but Draco was quicker.

" Now if you don't mind we'd like our alone time," said Draco

" You aren't going to let him talk to me like that," said Ron.

" Well umm…" said Harry.

" Oh whatever," said Ron who stormed off to Potions.

" Now where were we?" asked Draco who collided their lips together again. Harry pulled away.

" We have to go to class Draco," said Harry.

" Ok fine," said Draco who slipped his hand into Harry's " Walk me to class?"

" Whatever," said Harry and they made their way to Potions. Once they got to the door Draco pushed Harry against the wall, and kissed him. Draco again let himself into Harry's mouth and he explored the insides of Harry's mouth. The separated to catch their breath and Draco walked into Potions. Harry followed in behind him.

Draco noticed the deadly silence as the walked into class. Draco slipped into his seat next to Blaise and he watched as Harry took his seat next to Hermione. He watched as Hermione smiled at him and moved a little closer to Harry. Draco growled for a moment before realizing that this was Harry he was looking at. _Why am I feeling this way to Harry? I hate him, he's an ass, and a git… and totally hot. I need to stop these feelings for Harry, I'm sure Pansy can help._

" Now for you two who missed the beginning of the lesson, we are answering the questions for our pen pals," said Snape.

Draco looked down at the piece of paper and he tapped it with her quill. She read the questions and answered them quickly. She looked over her answers before sending them off.

If you could switch bodies with one person who would it be and why? _That's a tough one. I guess I choose Harry Potter; I'd like to see what it is like to be him, have everyone think I'm a hero. I'd like to see the light side for a change._

If you were to die tonight with no opportunity to talk with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? _I like to have told Harry that I respect him; it would be hard to have such a huge expectation put on someone of his age well our age I suppose. It seems weird because I hate him but deep down I respect him and I'd like to see you-know-who go down. _

You are given the power to kill people merely by thinking of their deaths and saying 'good-bye' twice. The people would die a natural death and no one would suspect you, are there any situations you would use this power in? _I'd use it to vanquish my enemies. I'd like to see them die._

In ten years where do you see yourself? _I'd like to see myself married and being an Auror but with my family and all I can probably see myself becoming a death eater like my father and hiding away from the world and killing innocent people._

How many kids would you like if you ever married? _One, to be the heir to my family's fortune._

Have you ever thought about being friends or lovers with someone that is someone that people would disprove of? _Once which was a huge mistake, but I still wish I could become friends with him but I know he'd just get into a fight like we always do._

Any other comments? _Yeah actually I was wondering if Harry Potter was the one that changed Draco into a girl. He's blaming it on Harry and I was wondering since you're a Gryffindor if you knew._

Draco chuckled darkly and she folded it up and she sent it off. She took out her notebook and she started to stare into space while writing something. She sighed sweetly and her eyes trailed toward Harry. He was leaning in his chair and staring up at the ceiling. She felt someone nudge her and she glared at Blaise.

" Why are you scribbling Harry's name all over your page with hearts around it and writing Harry Malfoy and Draco Potter?" asked Blaise.

Draco looked down and blushed. She closed her notebook and then opened it and ripped out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She made it into a swan like she did in third year and she watched it flutter over to Harry's desk. He turned and she smiled and blew a kiss. He sent it back and she read.

Wasn't making out in the hall so much fun! When did you get the tongue piercing it's hot. Wanna hook up tonight?

**Why are you making out with me in the first place you hate my guts! I got my piercing when I got drunk at one of my cousin's parties and he did it when I passed out. Also, I have Quidditch practice so I can't "hook" up with you. Why do you want to anyway?**

Draco giggled and sent it back. After a minute Harry sent it back.

Well why not? Your totally gorgeous and you will be mine. That's so cool that you have a piercing I'm thinking of getting my eyebrow pierced. Well can I meet you in the showers then and we can do it in the locker room oh that would be so hot. I could wear a slutty outfit or something.

**As hot as your are Draco no thanks I think the potion is messing with your brain or something, you hate my guts and want me dead remember?**

Draco giggled girlishly and a lot of people looked at her curiously then at Harry. She relied and waited for him to send it back, he did.

Not anymore silly, and the potion isn't messing with my brain I just think your hot and want to shag you. 

**You have gone insane Draco but fine I'll meet you after practice if you'll stop giggling and have the whole class look at us funny.**

Draco giggled again and the class was now watching them completely. Ron glared at Draco then Harry then sat and watched. Draco batted her eyes at Harry lovingly and she winked and sent the note. Harry shook his head in disbelief and sent it back, into the open hand of Snape.

" Hm what does this say? How about I read it to the class," said Snape.

" No! Don't Professor!" said Harry.

"Oh well now I have to. This looks like Draco wrote it. Sure when does your practice end? Do you like pink or black thongs or another color maybe green? You probably look hot in your uniform its red right? So I could wear all red would that make you happy? Then this is what Harry wrote back. Whatever green sounds ok I've always liked green. Why are you asking my what color of thong you should wear its not like you're going to be wearing for long. –grins-. Anyway, do you know where the Gryffindor locker room is? If you do, I'll meet you in the Captain room since I'm the captain and all," said Snape who smirked. " Aww how sweet but you both receive detentions for the rest of the week, class dismissed,"

Everyone watched Draco and Harry walk out of the classroom. Harry rounded the corner when Draco slammed Harry against the wall and kissed him on the lips.

" See you in detention sexy," said Draco who winked and disappeared down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco rounded the corner and headed for the potions classroom. She was sporting a black mini skirt and green strapless shirt. She held a bottle of some sort and she walked into the classroom. She spotted Harry leaning in his chair looking up at the ceiling. She started to walk up to him when Snape walked into the room.

" Ah Mr. well Miss Malfoy its nice to see you, and of course you Mr. Potter we see each other a little too often," said Snape.

" I brought you wizard whiskey to say I'm sorry for my girly actions today. I am now fine and hate Potter's guts as usual," said Draco who walked up and gave Snape the bottle.

" Ah thank you Miss Malfoy it's nice to know you're somewhat normal again. Now since Mr. Potter has cleaned this whole classroom you will instead sit there in silence," said Snape who took out a glass.

Draco sat in the corner of the room. Harry turned and looked at Draco curiously. She winked and examined her nails. She watched Snape drink the whiskey. She watched as he fell unconscious. She smiled at her work and got up and pointed her wand at the door. It closed and locked itself.

" What did you do to Snape?" asked Harry.

" Nothing just gave him a sleeping drought," said Draco who walked over to where Harry was sitting. She swung her leg over Harry's legs so she was straddling him. She bent low for a kiss. " I'm wearing that green thong you wanted!"

" Draco before you do anything stupid think about what you're doing," said Harry.

" I know what I'm doing, I'm getting into your pants, if you like it or not," said Draco who slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. She watched the shirt slid to the ground and she leaned down and their lips collided instantly. Harry's hands lowered to Draco's shirt and his hands slid up the shirt. They pulled apart and Harry undid her shirt to expose her back bra. Harry came back up and their lips collided again.

" Harry I can to apologize I'm sorry that I…. Oh wow," said Ron.

" It's not what it looks like. Draco keeps coming on to me I swear!" said Harry.

" Well it doesn't seem like your were fighting to get her off you! Are you dating her or something," said Ron " the note and when Draco kissed you and in the hallway and now this,"

" No the kiss was a prank, the note was well I don't know what I was thinking and when a hot girl wants to shag, you don't say no." said Harry.

" So you don't like me?" asked Draco tearfully.

" No I didn't say that," said Harry.

" Well do you like her or not?" asked Ron.

" Well I… I don't know," said Harry who pushed Draco off him and he grabbed his shirt and ran out of the room.

Draco stood up and walked over to Ron. She pushed him against the wall and pointed her wand at his neck.

" I'm going to kill you Weasley. You ruined my arousal," said Draco " I will have him, NO MATTER WHAT!"

Draco slapped him in the face and hurried down the hall to the Slytherin common room, and Ron headed the other way. Poor Snape, left alone with no idea what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco quickly got dressed and she headed for Pansy's room. She jumped on her bed and she turned and sighed.

" What should I do? I really want to shag Harry but people are in my way like Weasley he just keeps showing up," said Draco.

" Well Harry isn't the easiest lay," said Pansy.

" Why not?" asked Draco " I'm sexy, beautiful and smart,"

" Well first you have to get past his friends. Then you have to…" said Pansy but she was rudely interrupted by Blaise who walked into the room.

" Let me guess girl talk? Wow that sounded weird," said Blaise.

" Blaise back me up with this. You have to find dirt on Potter and then rub it in his face then you advance on him. He'll shag you for sure if you have dirt on him," said Pansy who turned to Blaise " Right?"

" Yeah or you get him when he needs sex," said Blaise.

" How do you two know ALL about this," said Draco.

They both looked at the floor and you could see them slowly blush. Draco flung her arms up in frustration.

" You both shagged Harry and you didn't bother telling me!" said Draco.

" Yeah I guess," said Pansy.

" Was it good?" asked Draco.

" Totally," said Blaise.

" I hate you guys. Lets go for breakfast," said Draco.

They stood up and walked out of Pansy's room and out of the Slytherin common room. They made their way to the Great Hall. They sat down at the Slytherin table just as the post was arriving. Draco took out her letter and she read it.

If you could switch bodies with one person who would it be and why? _I'd like to switch bodies with Draco Malfoy and see what it's like to be evil and everyone adore you. We Gryffindors are expected to be all goody- goodies but I'd like to see what the other side looks like. _

If you were to die tonight with no opportunity to talk with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? _I would like to tell Draco Malfoy that I don't hate him. _

You are given the power to kill people merely by thinking of their deaths and saying 'good-bye' twice. The people would die a natural death and no one would suspect you, are there any situations you would use this power in? _Killing Lord Voldemort._

In ten years where do you see yourself? _I'd like to see myself married and being an Auror but I have a feeling that won't be happening._

How many kids would you like if you ever married? _3or maybe twins._

Have you ever thought about being friends or lovers with someone that is someone that people would disprove of? _Yes I wish I could have accepted the friendship a long time I wonder sometimes what it would have been like if I did._

Any other comments? _Yeah, does Draco like Harry or something? Ron has been telling all the Gryffindors that Draco likes Harry and Harry likes Draco._

Draco looked at the page for a moment. She was really starting to wonder who this person is and why they want to tell her that they don't hate her. _Well at least it crosses off Weasley._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it people. Hope you liked this chapter. Will Draco get to shag Harry? Is Ron a little bit too jealous of Harry and Draco then he should be? And why is Draco acting so weird? All in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this one. Please R & R thanks so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews. If it makes anyone feel better I HATE when Harry or Draco change genders, I truly do but you have to understand it's all about the prank nothing more. I think them being boys is good enough they don't need to be girls to make them fall in love its not the gender it's the person. I could go on for hours about it but I'll leave it at that, gender changing is stupid and yet I used it. Anyway, I know Draco is acting a little weird lol but you shall see in time why. Also I should have added this to the last chapter but the Draco's personality is my friends, so I have to thank them for being so obnoxious so I could make Draco like that, thanks Jen and Sabrina. Well hope you like this next chapter and I promise Draco will change back in chapter 9 it only lasts 48 hours.

Special Note- Thank you Aquila Corax for your great question ideas. I should just let you write all my questions lol. Thank you so much and if anyone else has a question they want then you can put them in your review or email me. Thanks so much.

Chapter 5-

Harry yawned and he looked over at his alarm clock. He sighed and he got up and walked into the bathroom and he had a shower. He walked out to see all the Gryffindor boys running around in panic.

" What's wrong?" asked Harry.

" That!" exclaimed Neville the only sane one in the room. Sitting on Harry's bed with her long blond hair in pigtails was none other then Draco Malfoy.

" Draco" exclaimed Harry, " What are you doing here?"

" To see you of course," said Draco " And maybe to see you dripping wet which you are which I have to say is absolutely sexy. You really need to get better roommates, it's like they've never seen a hot Slytherin in their room,"

" Yeah of course, I'll get right on that. You have to go," said Harry " Before someone catches you,"

" Oh don't spoil the mood, I want to shag you and I will," said Draco " But first I need to see you naked which means you have to take off that little white towel,"

" Draco, you have mental issues ok. Now go back to Slytherin and shag some pureblood twit," said Harry

" Fine I'll leave but I will have you," said Draco " By the end of today you will be mine,"

" Ok whatever you say now LEAVE!" exclaimed Harry.

" By sweetie," said Draco who stood up and left.

" I swear she's like my stacker or something," said Harry.

" She has no boundaries," said Dean " Some of us were half naked,"

" Oh deal with it the worst thing is when Draco turns back into a boy, your in serious trouble," said Seamus.

" Oh you think!" said Harry " That's why I'm trying to get rid of her but she always finds me,"

" That's because your predictable Harry, do something different, skip a class or something," said Neville.

" I thought you liked Malfoy?" snarled Ron.

" Yeah she's hot but yeah right she's insane," said Harry " Well I'm off to class,'

" Wait! We have that class together," said Ron " Besides if she comes I can give you a distraction,"

" Good thinking," said Harry " So you aren't mad anymore?"

Harry and Ron walked down to the common room and Hermione followed them as they walked to potions. Harry walked up and sat in his usual seat. Ron was about to seat next to him when Draco shoved him out of the way and sat next to Harry.

" Hey that's my seat," snarled Ron.

"It doesn't have your name on it, does it? Now piss off," snarled Draco,

Ron sighed and he took Malfoy's seat in the classroom. Harry looked over at Draco who was seating next to him, her golden blonde hair slightly covering her one grey eye. _In this light she looks really calm and quiet not so Slytherin like. I wonder if Draco looks like that when he's a guy. Thinking about it, I've never seen Draco this close without turning in disgust. Draco was sexy as a guy of a girl he was lucky. Ew, was he thinking of Draco like this?_

" You ok love?" asked Draco.

" Look Draco you can't like me, I'm your enemy you want to kill me," said Harry.

" Why would I want to hurt you sweetie, I love you," said Draco.

" No you don't!" said Harry " It's the fucking potion talking for you, stop liking me, I don't like you,"

" You… don't like me?" stuttered Draco and the tears were slowly falling. " I… have to go,"

Draco stood up and fled the classroom. The entire Slytherin glared at Harry and took out their wands, even some of the Gryffindors glared at him. He huffed and he ran after her, slamming the Potion door behind him. He saw a flash of black around the corner and he ran after it. He sharply turned the corner and he stopped for a moment. _Shit I lost her. _All of a sudden, Harry could hear silent sobs coming from the broom closet. He softly knocked on the door.

" Go away," sobbed Draco.

" Let me in," said Harry quietly.

" GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU POTTER!," exclaimed Draco who slammed on of her fists into the door as she sobbed.

" Look Draco I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just ah hard for me to like you," said Harry " Your really pretty and kind to me it's just I'm used to us being enemies,"

They sobs slowly stooped.

" Do you mean that or are you trying to make me feel better," said Draco quietly.

" I mean it," said Harry.

He didn't know how to make her feel better, he felt almost guilty for making her sad. _Fuck Malfoy is starting to wear off of me. I think I'm starting to like her, fuck I wish I knew why she liked me out of all people. _Draco stepped out of the closet and she wrapped her arms around Harry.

" Thanks I knew you liked me," said Draco.

" No problem, let's go to class," said Harry and he wrapped his arm around her waist and they slowly walking to the Potion's room. She leaned into Harry and wiped her tears onto his shirt. Harry opened the door and they walked in. Harry watched as the whole class turned and all the girls giggled at the cute couple. Harry helped Draco into her seat and he took his.

" Anyway, here's the next set of questions for your pen pals, please fill them out and send them," said Snape who handed out the sheets to everyone and went back up and sat in his desk. Harry tapped it the piece of paper with his quill and began to write. He could feel Draco grabbing Harry's free hand and put it into hers.

" Are you sure you want to do that Draco?" asked Harry.

" Why? Do you not like holding hands?" asked Draco.

" No it's just…" said Harry.

" Shhh we're together now," said Draco " Who cares what the world thinks, I liked you even when I was a guy so it doesn't matter,"

" You did?" asked Harry.

" Yeah, now finish your work we can talk about this later," said Draco who smiled and snuggled into Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at Draco and his lips slowly curved into a soft smile. _Draco looks so cute and sweet as a girl. It makes my heart melt knowing in about 12 hours she'll go back to being a jerk, but if he likes me then maybe he'll be like that if we got together. Wait did I just want to go out with Malfoy? _Harry shook his head and he finished answering the questions and quickly looked them over.

Have you ever wished you were the opposite sex? _Yeah but I'm glad I'm a guy, not trying to mean but girls can be the most annoying people in the world, the nag and nag and drive you up the wall. _

Would you rather be wildly successful professionally and have a boring private life, or have an exciting private life and a boring tolerable professional life? _I'd rather have an exciting private life and a boring tolerable professional life because you want to have great memories with the people you love then have to go to work every day._

If at birth you could select the profession of your child, would you do so and if so, what would it be? _I'd rather let my child choose their profession because I know how it feels for your future planned out for you before birth and I wouldn't want anyone to have suffer through that especially my child._

You have a chance to meet an extraordinary person and have them as a lover but in six months, you know they are going to die. would you still want to meet them and fall in love? What if, instead of dying, they betrayed you? _I'd rather have them die I know that's selfish but you would know the person was there forever, in spirit or in human form. _

If there was a way for your estate to be used to greatly benefit humanity, after you died, would you do it and just leave a minimal amount to your family? _I'd give the money to my family so they could give it away to the proper places because they might need the money and I wouldn't want then having to suffer._

Would you rather marry the same sex or not a pureblood if they were your true love or would you marry the opposite sex or pureblood but you hated them but it was the right thing to do? _I'd rather marry my true love, I don't care if there a guy or muggle blood it only matters if I loved them._

If your worst enemy told you they loved you would you give them a second chance or would you hex them and tell them to get lost? _I'd give them a second chance; you never know some people can be two totally different people._

Any other comments? _Well from what I've heard Harry did change Draco but I'm not totally sure._

Harry folded it up and tied it to the leg of his owl. He watched it fly out of the window and he turned to look at Draco again. She was drawing a picture of Harry; it was an amazing picture he didn't know Draco could even draw.

" Class is dismissed," said Snape.

" Let's go," said Draco who slammed her notebook shut and jumped out of the chair, letting go of Harry's hand. Harry sighed and he grabbed his books and followed her out of the classroom and they went to their next class. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and leaned into him again.

" When you said you liked me before did you mean it?" asked Draco. " I can't control my hormones, it's like one moment I hate your guts and the next I want to shag you senseless I don't get it,"

" That's how girls feel I guess your experiencing all the emotions of a girl in 48 hours, I read about it last night," said Harry.

"Well it's weird but I'm glad I have you," said Draco who sighed heavily.

" You're going to hate me in about 12 hours," said Harry.

" I won't forget this though and you won't either that'll keep us going even if we hate each other we'll still have this moment," said Draco.

" Ew now you're getting all mushy," laughed Harry and Draco followed suit and they walked into class together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Bye Harry, see you in detention," said Draco who kissed Harry on the lips and walked away. Harry smiled and waved and he muttered the password to the portrait.

" Aww, you and Draco look cute together," said the Fat Lady " I always thought there was something different in your relationship, more then hatred,"

" Well Draco is going to hate me in about 8 hours," said Harry who sighed, " When I'm with this Draco it's like the world stops she's so cute,"

" You know that the person Draco is, is how he is as a guy," said the Fat Lady, " Of course the potion brings out the more feminine side of him, well the sweet side so this person could be how Draco acts outside of school,"

" I hope so, but we'll never get together but I'll cherish these moments together," said Harry who opened the portrait and walked into the common room. Ron was the only one in the common room, the rest were finishing dinner.

" Hey Ron," said Harry.

" Why are you being nice to Malfoy?" snarled Ron.

" She's different today, sweet almost," said Harry.

" He's Malfoy he can't be nice," snarled Ron.

" She is and I don't care what people think or say I know her," said Harry.

" No you don't, you don't know anything about Malfoy," snarled Ron.

" I do, I see the nice side of her," said Harry.

" STOP CALLING HER A GIRL SHE'S A GUY! Don't you remember what he did to you? All those hexes, jinxes and hate filled words?" asked Ron who was now completely furious.

" What's wrong with you? Do like one of us or something?" asked Harry.

" Well I um sort of um liked Malfoy and well we sort of um shagged and I thought he liked me but I was just another name to add to his list," said Ron who was holding back tears " And I don't want to see you get hurt by him,"

" Wow I'm so sorry, I, I didn't know," said Harry " I honestly didn't know,"

" Well now you do, stay away from him," snarled Ron who slowly went up the stairs to the bedrooms. Harry watched him go them realised he was late for detention. He ran down the hallways and into the Potions room.

Harry saw that Professor Snape was again unconscious and he say Draco sitting in one of the desks. He looked at her, she looked so beautiful sitting there but Ron was right, she would turn back to a him and back to being a total git. He tapped her on the shoulder and sat in the seat next to her.

" Hey Harry, I have something for you," said Draco who took out a necklace from her pocket and handed it to him. Upon the necklace was the Malfoy crest.

" Wow thanks Draco but this is the necklace you wear all the time," said Harry.

" Yeah my father gave it to me on my 12th birthday but I thought it was better suited for you," said Draco who smiled slightly.

Harry took it and he put it on. He felt the other necklace he wore, the one with a fang of a snake he had killed when he was little. He took it off and stood up and he walked behind Draco. He moved aside her bleach blond hair and put the necklace on her. Draco stood up and she lightly kissed him on the lips.

" Let's ditch this place and go for a walk," said Draco who grabbed hold of Harry's hand and dragged him out if the Potion's room. Harry let go of Draco and he slid his arm around her waist.

" Look I have to ask you something," said Harry.

" Hm, what's that Harry?" asked Draco who opened up the front doors of the school.

" Look Ron told me about the fling between you two and well you really hurt him," said Harry.

" Oh, well I do that, I know it's nothing to be proud of but I sleep around. I don't mean to hurt people but I think of myself before them. I guess I haven't found the one you know, I just have one-night stands with people just because they want me and I give them a piece of Draco. I'm so sorry," said Draco.

" You should be apologizing to Ron," said Harry.

" I don't care about him, I care about you. Does it upset you? If it does then I am truly sorry," said Draco " I could apologize,"

" No it's ok. I didn't know you cared so much about me," said Harry and they sat down in from of the lake as the sun set. Draco lay down in Harry's lap and looked into Harry's eyes.

" I love you, I know that seems stupid because we've only been together for 2 days but I it's like when I'm with you I can be myself. Yesterday I was a total slut but I couldn't control it but now I can. Harry you bring the light out of me," said Draco " I know when I change back into a boy I'll hate you but I'll still love you on the inside,"

" Yeah me too, I'll cherish this memory forever," said Harry who smiled down at Draco. Draco smiled and Harry leaned down and lightly kissed Draco on the lips.

" Hm look at the beautiful sunset, the grey color reminds me of you eyes," said Harry softly.

" Do you like my eyes?" asked Draco.

" They're beautiful, just like you," said Harry who softly smiled.

" Aww thanks,' said Draco who snuggled closer to Harry. " Did you like me when I was a guy?"

" Hm I thought you were cute but a total git but now I'm not so sure. Do you like me?" asked Harry.

" A little bit, I thought you were cute and for the longest time but nothing more," said Draco

" Hm well I guess this is it," said Harry

" Yeah I guess it is," said Draco got up from Harry's lap " Thanks for everything Harry, I hope I don't do anything horrible to you but if I do I apologize,"

" Meh we've done pranks to each other for 6 years I think I can handle another one," said Harry who smiled and stood up as well.

" I guess so, well thanks for everything Harry," said Draco who hugged him and kissed him on the lips and hurried back to her dorm. Harry watched her go and wondered what hell was coming next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok that's it. Well to explain it a little of you don't get it, Draco was changed into a girl for 48 hours so I was trying to Draco act like the two strong types of girls, sluts and romantics. I'm sure there are more then two types but that's the two I've thought of. Well I hope you liked it. Well please read and review and tell if you liked it.


End file.
